


Warnings

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka faces her worst enemy, perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings

Four blades, two women. Back and forth, lightsaber clashing on lightsaber. High leaps, low tumbles, blindingly fast shifts in position, and yet neither woman would yield, even as neither could take the full advantage of the other. Words had fallen by the wayside early in this combat, reduced to savage snarls of pain or hisses of frustration when an advantage failed. The younger fighter gave a mighty push, and the elder dodged, coming back around to place both lightsabers on the younger's shoulders, crossed to take her head.

"Beware this path."

++++

Ahsoka woke, shivering, as she knew the warning now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cryptic on this one; the image would not leave me.


End file.
